Always on my Mind
by merderbaby
Summary: 2 years ago Danielle was just a regular girl, who had a loving boyfriend, 3 older brothers and parents. Now here she is learning that everything she was before and everything she knew was a lie. Being thrown back into ranger duties was hard enough, but being on a team with her ex boyfriend and learning that shes adopted, this may be her hardest adventure yet.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, whats wrong, you look sick" Nick Russell told his girlfriend

"I have to tell you something, but before I do you know I love you right, more than anything." Danielle Oliver told her boyfriend and best friend

"Of course I do, baby whats wrong" Nick said getting worried

"I'm leaving Briarwood, and I don't think I'm coming back" Dani whispered with unshed tears

"Wait, what, what do you mean you're leaving what about us." Nick said in utter shock, hurt and confusion

"This is goodbye Nick, I'm sorry" Dani said tears falling

"No, Dani, I need an explanation, we've been together 2 years, did they mean nothing to you." Nick said with hurt in his voice

"Of course they did, I love you Nick, and thats why I'm ending it, I'm trying to protect you. I'm sorry. Goodbye." Dani said as she jumped on her bike and rode off

~2 years later~

"Ok seriously who was that new ranger" Vida said coming into Rootcore

"Mom" Nick asked

"All we know Bowen is that she's on our side" Udonna said

"Maybe it's that new girl, Toby told us about, nobody knows who she is" Maddie said

"Udonna, the xylem" Claire said

"I don't understand why she won't reveal herself, what is she hiding" Nick said

"Impossible" Udonna said softly

"Mom, what is it" Nick said worried

"Rangers why don't you feed fire heart…Bowen I need you to stay" Udonna instructed

"What's going on" Nick asked

"This silver ranger, she has a connection to you." Udonna said looking at her son

"I don't understand" Nick said confused

"Do you see my internal spirit how it has your fathers red energy around it, it's because our spirits are soul mates, this girls internal spirit has your red energy, although faint, it was once bright at one point, Bowen were you in love" Udonna asked as her son went pale

"No, no way impossible, because Dani, she was normal, she rode motorcycles and was a gymnast, not a ranger, not magical, I was with her for 3 years she would have told me." Nick said running his hands through his hair

"Bowen one more thing, this girl, she's a mystic decent, her parents were mystic warriors. Sweetheart are you alright" Udonna said approaching her son

"I need air" Nick said running out of Rootcore

~Flashback~

 _Hunter please I need answers, she's not answering my calls, or texts, I need to know if she's ok" Nick said to Dani's brother a week after the breakup_

" _She's fine, I told her to tell you sooner, not to rush it" Hunter sighed knowing fully well how Nick was hurting_

" _Tell me what, please Hunter I need to know" Nick begged_

" _I can't it's not my place, I'm sorry Nick" Hunter said closing the door only to be faced with his sister who had tears rolling down her cheek_

~Modern Day~

"You're progressing very nicely Danielle, your Solaris powers are coming in strong" Snow prince told his student

"Thank you sir, is something wrong I feel an unsettling presence around you" Danielle said after her practice

"I think its best if we sat down" Snow Prince ushered her to sit beside him. "There's something you must know, and I should have told you a long time ago, but, it wasn't as necessary as it is now"

"Alright, go ahead" Danielle said feeling a bit uneasy

"I understand you're still grieving the loss of your parents, and me telling you this will not make that pain go away. Thomas and Kimberly Oliver were not your biological parents…" Snow Prince started to explain

"What! What are you saying I don't understand" Dani said in shock, hurt and confusion.

"When you were just a year old, there was a great battle, your biological parents were part of a team called mystic warriors, and they fought to destroy the master. It was your father's job to take you and another child into hiding, but he was blindsided, during the battle, During the battle I noticed a powerful presence from you and knew that it wouldn't be long before Darkness came for you, so I gave the other child to a fellow creature and friend, while I took you into the human realm." Snow prince said as he showed her his memory through the crystal ball

"I don't understand why you are telling me this" Danielle said with tears

"I can assure you I meant no harm, the truth of the matter is that you are needed by the mystic rangers to help defeat the master, you did well today, but that was the beginning" Snow Prince explained handing her back the gold morpher

"One last question, who are my parents" Danielle asked

"My former student Daggeron, the Solaris knight, and Electra, the luna knight." Snow Prince said


	2. Chapter 2

"2 battles in one day, thats impressive, most monsters at least wait a day or two" Dani said underneath her helmet

"Well ranger, I'm not like most" Koragg said as he blasted her which she quickly dodged but not quick enough for the rebound

"Are you alright. Leanbow asked helping her up

"Yea, but he wont be" Dani said as the rest of the rangers came into view

"Fire Blazer" Nick yelled as he hit Koragg straight in the chest

Dani froze when she heard the red rangers voice thinking it can't be

"Bad move red ranger" Koragg said as he aimed his sword at Nick only to be distracted by Dani

"Gold mystic blaster, power of the sun" Dani blasted Koragg

"We'll meet again rangers, watch your back golden ranger" Koragg threatened

"Thank you for that." Nick said as he walked up to the Gold ranger

"We're all on the same side, I was just helping out"

"Gold ranger why don't you accompany us back to our bass and we can do our introductions, we would be honored to have you join us" Leanbow said

"Thank you, but now is not the right time, I will soon reveal myself but only with time" Dani declined

Dani looked back at Nick who looked back at her

~…~

"Bowen, are you alright" Leanbow asked when they returned to Rootcore after the battle

"Yea its just the gold ranger, her voice is very familiar to me, the way she turned to me" Nick said and was then hit with an idea. Nick raced to the locater (which allows you to look up any person and their history if they were past or present rangers)

"Bowen, what is it" Udonna and the team looked at him suspicious

"Danielle Oliver" Nick spoke into the locater and froze when he saw his ex girlfriend picture pop and her history as a… Power ranger

Danielle Oliver (19)

Gold Solaris Ninja

Gold Dino ranger

Golden Solaris Mystic Ranger

"Dude your ex girlfriend is the golden ranger" Zander said when everyones shock wore off, well except Nick and… Daggeron

"I don't believe this." Nick said running out of Rootcore

"Daggeron are you alright" Leanbow said when Daggeron stood in front of the locater

"She trained under the Solaris academy, only snow prince trains those warriors, he knows this girl" Daggeron said to Leanbow, and froze when he saw that she was adopted and had the daggerons crest on her ninja uniform "Impossible she has my crest, Leanbow, Udonna, its Athena, my Daughter" Daggeron said staring at the young girl


	3. Chapter 3

"Dani, Dani, I know you're here, stop hiding from me" Nick yelled with hurt, anger, and betrayal in his voice, as he went to their place, the place they met 5 years ago, and fell in love, and eventually broke up.

"You don't need to yell I'm right here" Dani said leaning against the tree behind him with her arms folded

"You're the golden ranger." Nick said bitterly when he saw her morpher

"I knew you would recognize my voice, I just didn't realize you would want to find me so quickly" Dani said casually

"How could you be so calm about this, you lied to me, your whole life was a lie to me." Nick said getting closer to her

"My life was a lie, clearly I wasn't the only the only one with a secret" Dani said getting a bit angry

"What have I ever lied to you about" Nick asked

"Nick I've been in this business way too long, you have magic in your blood, I know that your parents are legendary mystics." Dani explained

"That never stopped us from being together, yes I should have told you, but I still lived a normal life, I never ran off out of nowhere" Nick said

"You have no idea what my life has been like, I was never normal, I tried to be. Being with you was a risk but I took it, I risked everything, my safety, you're safety. It was easier when we were friends, but when we started dating, you became…" Dani said but stopped knowing this was going nowhere

"I became what Dani" Nick said frustrated

"Just forget it, listen we both have a job to do. Let's just do it, we only have to see each other on the battlefield." Dani said hopping on her bike, leaving Nick behind

~…~

"Bowen, Bowen are you alright" Udonna said as Nick stormed into Rootcore

"I don't want to talk about" Nick aid bitterly

"Bowen you need to have more control over your emotions, it isn't healthy" Udonna sighed knowing something had happened

"Just leave me alone" Nick said angrily at his mother even though he didn't know why he was taking his frustration out on her

"Bowen that is no way to speak to your mother, now we know you're upset" Leanbow explained

"You don't understand anything I went to find her, and I thought it would bring me closure but nothing" Nick explained

"You went to find Danielle" Leanbow said not knowing if he should tell his son what Daggeron had told them

"Yeah, and it backfired, if I never see her again, in civilian form, I'll be fine with that. The past is in the past" Nick stormed to his room

"Oh dear, if she is truly Athena, this is going to be very uncomfortable" Udonna said

"They were meant to find each other, it will just take time" Leanbow said

~…~

"Is it true" Daggeron said entering Snow prince's dimension

"I'm sorry, Daggeron, you'll have to be more specific" Snow Prince said casually

"Is my daughter, my child, still alive, is she the gold ranger" Daggeron said swallowing the lump in his throat

"Yes, Athena is alive and she is the Gold ranger" Snow Prince said

"How, how could you keep her from her mother and I, allow us to believe that our child was dead" Daggeron said

"She was in danger, darkness was after her, had she have stayed she would have been dead" Snow Prince explained "I brought her to the human realm myself"

You've been training her all these years" Daggeron said

"Yes, and I must say she is a worthy student, she shares many of the same skills and values as you do, you should be very proud" Snow Prince said

"I need to see her" Daggeron said

"I told her the truth before the last battle I would have thought she had returned to Rootcore with you" Snow Prince explained "Ah but here is your second chance, there seems to be a battle at the moment"

Daggeron saw the screen and teleported back to his dimension

~…~

Dani arrived on the scene just as Nick flew past her.

"Looks like I came right on time" Dani said to Nick

"You shouldn't be here at all" Nick said angrily

"Listen we're on the same team, let's just deal with it" Dani said as dogged hits

"Whatever" Nick said as he joined his team with their battles and she battled her own, until Daggeron came flying on his carpet

"Looks like you're out numbered" Daggeron said

"I'm fine but thank you, shouldn't you be with your team" Dani said as she blasted the Hidiacs

"You are part of my team" Daggeron said as fought his own Hidiacs

"Seems like someone is getting adjusted to being on another team" Koragg said as he landed in the field

"You and I have our own battle to fight Koragg" Dani said as she grabbed her blaster

"You will fail again gold ranger, it's only a matter of time" Koragg said as he blasted Dani who was thrown into a tree and struggled to get back

"Are you all right" Daggeron said as he rushed to the young rangers aid, who had de morphed due to the impact

"Dani, are you ok" Nick said as he to rushed over to her

"I'm fine, agh" Dani groaned as she held her side

"We should bring her to Rootcore" Zander said

"No, really I'm ok" Dani pleaded

"Dani, stop being stubborn, and let us help you" Nick said

"Please" Daggeron said as he helped her up, as Dani nodded

~…~

"I'm ok honestly I've been through worse" Dani winced as Udonna wrapped her ribs

"You are a stubborn child, has anyone told you that" Udonna laughed

"Once or twice" Dani winced again

~…~

"Snow Prince, what are you doing here" Leanbow asked

"I've come to check on my student, I saw that she was hurt" Snow Prince said

"I'm fine Snow Prince, I'll be heading out now" Dani said

"Please stay, join our team" Leanbow said

"Thats not the greatest idea" Dani said

"Please, Athena…"Daggeron said softly as Dani turned around

"You know" Dani said looking at Daggeron "You told him" Dani said to snow prince

"He came to me, he knew" Snow Prince said

"When Nick looked you up on the locator it showed that you were adopted, you have my crest, and your mothers eyes" Daggeron said softly moving closer to Danielle you had unshed tears in her eyes

"Can someone explain to us whats going on" Nick said

"This was thing they found of you after the battle, it was given to you when you were born" Daggeron said handing Dani a pendent in the shape of the sun and moon, as it touched her hand it started to glow "You are Athena… my daughter" Daggeron said softly as everyone including Nick stood in shock

"Are you alright Danielle." Snow Prince said

"I'm sorry I can't do this, I can't be part of another team" Dani said softly as she stepped away looking at Snow Prince "Not after everything I've done. Dani said as she ninja streaked out of Rootcore

"Explain, you know my daughter for years, what happened, thats caused her so much hurt and pain that she can't accept a new team" Daggeron said to Snow Prince

"It is tragic what happened in her life, but telling her story, would be me betraying her, and that I can not do, but please know that she is slowly healing, and unfortunately me telling her of her true parentage has made the pain worse" Snow Prince said sadly as he disappeared


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle ran and ran, ignoring the ringing of her phone and her morpher, she ninja streaked all the way to her old home all the way in Reefside. Tired and out of breath she cried on the doorstep. After a few moments she walked into the home she left behind 8 months ago, walked into the kitchen where she was blasted with memories, memories of her mother in the kitchen, her mother teaching her gymnastics, and how to fight combat, memories of her father and uncle watching and yelling over sports, with Hunter, Blake, Conner, and Trent, her father mentoring her former team. Dani went to her room, just as she left it, bed freshly made, the prom dress hanging over the door that her mom picked out, her makeup in color and size order, her pictures from over the years, she went to her closet to retrieve a box of memories of her and…nick. Tickets of their sports games, concerts, carnival prizes that he won her…the promise ring he gave her on their anniversary, she loved Nick so much, he was everything she could ever want, and she ruined it, she couldn't trust him with her deepest darkest secret. She placed the ring around the neckless that her mother gave her on her 16th birthday, the day her parents told her about the power rangers, the day she found her destiny. Now she didn't know what her life has become, her biological parents are alive, she had just met her biological father, seeing the love and hope and relief in his eyes when he found her.

"I can't have another family, I can't have another team, why are you doing this to me, haven't I suffered enough" Dani cried as she took another deep breath gathered her box, and went back down. She was about to leave when she saw the dinosaur head that lead to her fathers lab. She placed the box on the table and pulled the jaw and went downstairs. Seeing her old uniform, the computer system, the dvd of her parents history, everything. Seeing all this Dani lost it she started throwing equipment, throwing anything she could find. After about a half hour she collected herself and packed everything she needed so that she would never return back she couldn't.

~…~

"What have I done I pushed her away" Daggeron sighed to Leanbow

"Daggeron its been so many years, as painful as this is for you, from what Snow Prince has shared with us, its painful for her as well for reasons we do not yet understand, but we must not rush her, she seems emotionally fragile and the best thing we can do for her is settle her in slowly" Leanbow tried to comfort his best friend

"If you and Udonna had not seen your child, thinking he was dead for 18 years would you take it slowly, would you not want to hold your child and comfort your child" Daggeron said slamming his hand on the table and standing up

"Of course we would, but Daggeron, according to the Prince she is very fragile right now, and there must be a reason for that" Udonna said

"Daggeron!" Electra cried out as she ran into his arms with tears. "Is it true, my baby is alive she's here, our daughter is alive"

"She is, but darling she's not…emotionally ready for this" Daggeron said holding his wife and looking over at Leanbow who nodded

"What, what do you mean is she alright, whats happened" Electra asked

"We don't know yet, she ran off the moment I told her I knew she was my daughter" Daggeron sighed

~…~

Back in Briarwood Danielle sat on a branch on her and Nicks tree as she went through their memory box, as Nick came riding through and spotted her

"Do you realize I've tried looking for you for hours" Nick said in his worried tone

"I just needed some space, some time to process everything" Dani sighed

"I know its a lot to take in, but we'll help you, I'll help you" Nick said

"No!…Nick I can't do this, you don't know whats happened, you don't know why" Dani said

"Then explain it to me, don't hold it in Dani, this isn't you, and I know the real you, I fell in love with the real you, please come down" Nick pleaded as Dani looked at him with tears, but came down. "Is that…"

"Our memory box, yea" Dani sighed as they sat on the ground and looked through it together

"You kept these" Nick said in surprise as he saw the pictures, ticket stubs, the prizes

"Remember this" Dani said as she showed him the promise ring

"Of course I do, I gave it to you the night I told you I loved you, the night I realized you were the love of my life" Nick said

"I think you should have it back" Dani said giving him the ring

"What…no… Dani, I can't, I know we're in a damaged place but I still feel that way for you" Nick said refusing

"Nick, I never stopped loving you, but how can I give you my whole heart, if I cant accept who I am, keep it safe for me until, you and I both feel the way we did when you first gave it to me" Dani said as she kissed his cheek

"Dani in order for you to accept you are, don't you think you should give Daggeron and Electra a chance, Ive known them my whole life and I always knew something was missing between them, no one would talk about it, but it was you. Dani they're good people, strong people who would give their lives for anyone in need. Come back to Rootcore with me." Nick asked as Dani nodded as they drove back on their motorcycles

~…~

"Bowen, where did you run off to you missed training" Udonna asked in surprise

"Is Daggeron still here, theres someone here to see him" Nick said as Dani walked in

"Ath…Danielle its good to see you again, we didn't mean to startle you before, as you saw and felt it was a great surprise and shock to everyone" Udonna said

"No its alright, I should have had better control over my emotions, it sometimes gets the best of me, I surely didn't mean to upset him" Dani said in reference to Daggeron

"Its me who should apologize, I didn't mean to startle, especially right after you had been injured, its just I spent the last 18 years thinking you were dead, and to see you as this grown up, strong, beautiful woman, you're mother and I always imagined you'd become" Daggeron said softly coming into the room with Electra who had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth, but kept her distance

"I'm sorry, I cant imagine what that must have felt like for both of you, and I know you always expected this emotional reunion and that everything would be ok, but for me it isn't, and I'm sorry, my journey here hasn't been easy, and I lost my self, my true self" Dani explained looking towards Nick as she continued towards her biological parents. "I know Snow Prince hasn't told you everything, thats something I have to do on my own, and I'm afraid to, I'm afraid to heal, I'm afraid to move forward in fear that this will happen again and I don't know if I can go through this again." Dani said as tears flowed as Electra despite being held back by Daggeron ran towards her daughter and held her.

"Let us help you, please I cant lose you again, we can't lose you again" Electra cried

"And I cant go through this again I'm not strong enough to be part of another family, in fear that I'm going to lose them again" Dani yelled as she surprised everyone "My parents are Dead, they were killed because of me, they died because I wasn't strong enough to protect them." Dani cried out as everyone including Nick stood shocked as Snow Prince arrived

"Danielle, you're not emotionally ready to reveal…" Snow Prince warned

"I Never Will Be, you asked me why I left you…" Danielle turned to Nick. "Its because you're my greatest weakness, I loved you more than I ever loved anyone, and I knew you would he held against me, that all my enemies would find you and hurt you to get to me and I couldn't live with myself if they did, Nick leaving you was the most painful thing I've ever done, no amount of physical pain or injury could be worse. I couldn't lose you the way I lost them, so when they died I finished my battle, and I left, leaving behind everyone thats ever loved me in hopes that no one else would ever die because of me." Dani cried as she collapsed in an emotional mess, as Nick ran to her and held her.

"Dani, I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sorry for treating you the way I did when I saw you again, or believing that you left because you didn't love me. Dani every reason you gave me for leaving, was every reason why I couldn't tell you who I really was. Every moment that we spent together were the best times of my life, but the fear that my life would put you in danger, I was selfish, I was more concerned with being with you then protecting you, but you were always the stronger one. Dani I love you, and I know I cant make all the pain go away, and I can't say that it'll get easier, but being alone, is just making you more vulnerable and a target. You cant live in fear Dani, I know its hard, and as painful as it is to accept you have all these people who love you, Dani you have me, and I'm not letting you go again. I love you" Nick said as more tears ran down Dani face as she realized she wasn't alone and she had to be strong and face it

"I'm sorry, I just held this in for so long and to let it out for someone to listen" Dani said as Nick kissed her

"I'm always here, I never want you to feel like this again I want you to come to me and lean on me, and know you have a whole army of people who will stand by you and help you get through this." Nick said resting his head against hers as he helped her up

"I'm sorry, Snow Prince, I'm not as strong as you thought I was" Dani sighed leaning against Nick still emotionally drained

"I would have to disagree, you faced your demons in that house, you've exposed your vulnerable side and allowed someone to take care of you for once, but this isn't the true story, you need to trust them, you need to open yourself up again, this was only the beginning, you have a long, painful journey, and for that I'am truly sorry" Snow Prince said "Danielle, accept this" Snow Prince said handing her the neckless that Daggeron had, originally gave her but she had refused it. "Dont be afraid young one, that everyone is going to leave you, learn to be you again, learn to accept help and guidance from your mentors, accept this new family you've been given" Snow Prince placed the neckless on her as it glowed and lit up the room. "This is who you are, everything you've ever faced, every obstacle, every hardship has led you to them, open up to them, allow them to help you" The prince said in reference to Daggeron and Electra. "I must leave you now child, for now you have a new mentor. You and your father share the same element, allow him to teach you the ways of the Solaris, just as I did him many years ago." He then turned to Daggeron, "Teach her well, for you will see that she is much like you when it comes to training. I wish you both luck, and may the power be with, and my dear golden child, I'am never far, learn to love, learn to accept, it is only then you will truly be yourself again" Snow Prince left in a swirl of snow

"Are you alright" Daggeron asked after a few moments of silence

"I will be, it was just so much emotion in a small amount of time, I need to catch my breath" Dani sighed

"We are all here for you, whatever you need" Electra said softly

"I know and thank you and I'm sorry this isn't the reunion you've always wanted" Dani said

"The most important thing to us is that you're here, you're alive, we don't want to rush you, or push you away" Electra said holding her hand out carefully in hopes that Dani would take it and allow her to comfort her. Dani slowly and carefully went to Electra and hugged her, feeling the tears from Electras eyes fall onto her shoulder as she felt Daggeron hug both his wife and daughter something he hadn't done in 18 years


End file.
